<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leave Your Mark (RossxReader One Shot) by Smplugg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347172">Leave Your Mark (RossxReader One Shot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smplugg/pseuds/Smplugg'>Smplugg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ross Lynch - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Ross Lynch - Freeform, Smut, Top - Freeform, botTom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:48:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smplugg/pseuds/Smplugg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the concert you meet a shirtless Ross backstage in his dressing room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ross Lynch/ Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leave Your Mark (RossxReader One Shot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                   After the concert you meet a shirtless Ross backstage in his dressing room, and he orders you to take your clothes off, and you obey excited by what's about to happen. As his rough calloused hands run over your body, you can’t help but let out a soft moan, “I love the sounds you make” Ross whispers in your ear as he grips your waist and pulls you closer to him, your back now pressed against his chest. You throw your head back, and Ross quickly attaches his lips to your neck and begins to kiss it softly, he starts at the base of your neck and as every breathy moan escapes your lips he trails further and further up, suddenly Ross begins to bite down softly, and after you let out a shocked gasp he says, “Did I surprise you?” he chuckles and reaches down to grab your already hardening member, stroking it he goes back to giving your neck attention, and both sensations of pain and pleasure are enough to drive you over the edge, but right when you get close, Ross stops. While still riding on highs of pleasure you turn around confused and barely manage to get your words out “…mm... more, please don’t stop.”</p>
<p>                        You can’t help but beg, your pleading eyes showing just how much you want this, “Don’t worry, beautiful… I’m not done yet.”, Ross replies with a devilish glint in his eyes. In a matter of seconds your lying on Ross’s bed, how you got there is a complete blur, but all you can think about is the ecstatic feeling of the sweet and tender kisses running down your body, getting lower and lower with each kiss with your member still begging for attention. You lift your head to see Ross’s golden hair as he licks over a previous bite mark, as you moan in approval Ross looks up at you and flashes his usual cute smile, “That helpless look on your face it’s… exciting!” Ross exclaimed, leaving another bite mark on your stomach, causing you to give out a small yelp.</p>
<p>          And suddenly all thoughts in your mind are eclipsed by the erotic sensation of Ross’s warm breath on the base of your aching cock, he begins to trail slowly up your shaft turning you into a moaning mess. The moment your member is enveloped by his mouth, you lose absolute control “FUUUCCK!” you shout, as the pleasure of Ross’s blowjob begins to be drive you crazy. Ross bobbed up and down on your dick, sending wave after wave of pleasure through your body. But, to your displeasure he stops giving you the blowjob of your life, making you give out a short whimper. Ross climbed over you and positioned his long cock right in your face, “Now it’s your turn”, Ross said his voice huskier and deeper than before. The primal look in Ross’s eyes, told you exactly what was about to happen: Choking on Ross’s full eight inches. Ross got on his knees, and gripped the back of your head and said in a heavy voice, “Open” and without delay you unhinge your jaw and waited anxiously for Ross to slam his cock down your throat.</p>
<p>                          In no time Ross is pounding his thick meat into the back of your throat, the sound of Ross’s wild shouts and moans filling the dressing room as you choked on his dick, “Aah! Oh... Aaahhah!”, He was merciless with his face fucking. Every thrust seemed harder than the last, and Ross was nearing the edge, but at the very last moment he pulled out and leaned down, “Turn over and get ready.”, at his command you were on your hands and knees facing the headboard. Ross positioned himself behind you, and ran his hands from your shoulders down your back; gripping your waist he leaned over and whispered in your ear, “Don’t hold back… I want to hear every, beautiful scream that you make.”, a shiver ran down your spine. Ross began to nibble on your ear, and kissing down the back of your neck; after a few moments of waiting in anticipation, you give out a small whine tired of waiting, causing Ross to bit down on your shoulder… <em><strong>HARD</strong></em>.</p>
<p>                Your whining turned into a panicked yelp, “That’s what you get for being impatient!”, you beg as he growled into your ear, “Please… I-I want you inside of me now.”, the sound of you begging pushed Ross to his limit. His grip on your hips tightened, and without warning Ross rammed his full length into you all at once, “Aaaahhh!”, you wailed as he began to demolish your hole. Ross, continuing his assault on your ass and not giving you time to adjust, begins to pull on your hair; forcing your head back, Ross yelled “FUUUUCK! SOOOO TIGHT!”. With each powerful thrust, your moans grew louder “Unh.. Oh..FUUUCK!”, and Ross’s movements became more violent and erratic.</p>
<p>                    As the pain began to subside, you became overtaken by wave after wave of mind-numbing pleasure and soon desired more, “Harder Ross, Harder!”; In response Ross pulled out, flipped you on your back and crashed his lips on to yours. The kiss was full of lust and animalistic desire, Ross began to bite down on your lip, and you were sure this one would draw blood. But you didn’t care, because at that very moment Ross slammed back into you at full force, relieving you of the displeasure of not having him inside you. Still kissing you, Ross starts thrusting again; harder and more precise, hitting your spot every time, “OH FUCK YES! RIGHT THERE, ROSS!”.</p>
<p>   After a couple more amazing thrusts Ross shouts, “Fuck! I’m close!” and knowing that you’re not far from finishing too you respond between moans and screams, “BREED ME ROSS!”; You and Ross lock lips again, as he begins to jackhammer your hole into submission. With a few thrusts and bites, you feel Ross finish inside you and you follow soon after, cumming all over you and Ross’s chests.</p>
<p>                                                                                                             <strong>-3 hours later-</strong></p>
<p>                Ross, is sleeping soundly in the bed as you examine the bite marks, he left all over your body in the dressing room mirror. Practically covered in them, you run your fingers over each bite starting at your inner thigh and working your way up to your bloodied lip. You sigh and say to yourself, “Damn.”, you climbed back into and gently nudge Ross. When he wakes up, Ross notices the damage that he’s done and caresses your face, running his thumb over your bottom lip. He kisses you and tells you, “Sorry, guess I… got a little too excited”, you laugh and tell him not to worry, and that you “love it when he marks you”. You get closer to Ross and he raps his arm around your shoulders, and as you rest your head on his bare chest, you both drift off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>